Dreamers
by I Deliver To Fascists
Summary: Bella is nothing special. Except for when she dreams and she is transported to another world. Before she knows it, she is pulled under into the dark and dangerous world of vampires and is far from getting herself out of it.
1. School Fate

**yay...im so happy i finished this coz it tokk me FOREVER. ARGGGGGH  
but now i have finished it...so it is OK everybody. OK.**

**enjoy**

ps if you thought Mrs Cullen/Weitz was me...it wasn't. It was my friend Melanie who doesn't no when to SHUT UP. And thinks Pete Weitz is sexy, even though he's 30  
Me and my friend Yves make fun of this fact.

**Chapter 1: The School Fate**

I closed my eyes and thought back to a simpler time, a time where I knew right from wrong, a time where I knew light from dark, a time wear I could distinguish reality from fiction, love from lust.

A time when I couldn't dream.

One day in late spring the local high school held a school fate. My best-friend Alice loves faits and made me go with her, pulling me around the grounds all day, looking at all the jewellery stands, selling strings of semi-precious stones and homemade rings, carnival games stalls and pin-up walls filled with paintings from local artists. The colours of the stalls against the green, clean-cut grass was getting to me, with the amount of people smiling and having fun adding to the day's pleasure. Just as we were about to leave, our arms full of artwork and a giant teddy bear that Alice had helped me win – I'm not very good at all these games – Alice spotted a fortune tellers tent hidden in shadow and started to walk over to it, dragging me along with her. By the amount of people that stood clear of the tent, something wasn't quite right about this gypsy. Not that this stopped Alice.

I didn't like fortune tellers much; I felt people waste money with the amount of 'hocus-pocus' rubbish they say is your future: straight out of 'The Idiot's Guide to Fortune Telling'. Alice, on the other hand, adores them. She finds all their methods of reading fabulously intriguing, with the tents they live in and the cloth they wear fascinating her to no end. Normally, I don't see what she could see in the details in a gypsy's life, but this fortune teller was different. Her tent, striped green, red, blue and orange, was intractably embroidered hand, the stitches detailing what looked like a gypsy fable. Scatterings of rusted pots and wooden chairs that were losing their paint hang around her yard, and a faint yellow glow was coming from the tent. The tent gave a very peculiar feel to the passersby, but, Alice being Alice was oblivious to these vibes. She strode right in with me still in tow. Once we were inside the tent, she looked at where we were for the first time and gasped loudly instantly letting go of my wrist.

The tent was lit by black candles and by the small light these provided we could see the inside of the tent. The sides of the tent were lined with stacks of magic books and old pots, and in the middle of the tent was a table with a black and purple embroided cloth lying on the top. Sitting in one of the two chairs at the table was a relatively young lady, sipping a cup of coffee, looking into the crystal ball in the middle of the table. Her hair was dark black in colour and curly to the extreme, pushed out of her face with a black and red headband. She was wearing completely black; a fitted black top; a flowing black skirt; black stockings and shoes, except for the large red sarong she wore around her waist. Her wrists were weighed down with what looked like ten pounds of gold jewellery, and around her neck she had one necklace, with oval stones stitched onto it, sparkling with every colour of the rainbow.

She looked at us with pearly green eyes and spoke with a voice that rung with authority.

'I have been waiting for you,' she said, and I instantly got goose bumps, and not the ones you get when you're cold. How did she know us? And what was she waiting for?

Alice suddenly saw what a bad idea this was and started to back away, but she hadn't gotten half a step when the fortune teller spoke again.

'Do not leave. I mean you no harm. I am Madame Sibylla and I see the future. You have been the subject of my visions for a long time,' I was about to ask how she knew what I was thinking, but she interrupted my question with one of her own.

'Would you like me to read your future, dear Bella?' She questioned in a polite tone, her eyes hinting at something more; something below the surface. Before I had time to refuse and leave the tent all together, Madame Sibylla looked directly into my eyes.

Looking into her eyes, a rush of emotion came over me: anger, fear, lust, pain, loss and curiosity, compelling me into the chair directly opposite Madame Sibylla. Alice crouched next to me.

Madame Sibylla placed her hands on the crystal ball on the table in-front of her, closed her eyes, and started humming a disjointed tune. The room suddenly went cold and all the noise from outside, people pushing past each other in a rush, friends loudly chatting and cheering each other on, ride tunes blaring, all seemed to go down a notch in volume. All I could hear was Madame Sibylla and I looked down to the crystal ball to see what she would see. I gasped as an image of a beautiful young man came into view. He looked around seventeen, about a year older than I was, with bronze hair that was styled in an untidy matter, a hard, chiselled jaw line, pale skin and a breathtaking smile set on his face. Although all his features were absolutely _stunning_, what caught me were his eyes, a dark topaz, so deep I felt like I was swimming in them. I was awestruck. What did this handsome stranger have to do with my future? As I was asking myself this, the image on the crystal ball, perched on what looked like an intricate dragon's claw, shifted and all the colours leaked until it was all black.

Suddenly Madame Sibylla's eyes snapped open, her pupils dilated so large they matched her outfit – they were almost completely black.

'No! No, no, no, no, no!' She whispered while stroking her crystal ball and gazing at me in a spaced-out way. All of a sudden she grabbed my hand, took one look at it, dropped it and screamed. She held her hands like she had just received a painful burn or something of the like, and while she was muttering to herself, got up to a pile of books to the left of the entrance of the tent and looked frantically for a particular book. When she had successfully found it she grabbed it out and put it on the table, flicking through the pages like her life depended on it. The book itself looked like it was two feet thick. It was all black and the cover had a picture of a lady holding a crystal ball under a title of 'The Fortune Telling Book'. I turned to look at Alice and found she was staring at me with an expression of extreme shock. We had been staring at each other for a wealthy length of time, when I heard a cough. Apparently she had found the right page because Madame Sibylla looked me straight in the eye and said, in a hushed tone that gave me chills, the words that ultimately changed my life.

'My dear, you're future's outlook is grim, your imagination will cloud your senses and make you choose the wrong decisions.' With that, she scuttled off to pick up a large deck of cards and placed it on the table. She then shuffled the cards and asked me to pick a card. I knew from experience that this was tarot, the art of seeing the future with illustrated cards; Alice had forced this torture on me countless times, but never with cards this ornate. The cards where a dark purple in colour with the phases of the moon printed around the edges and detailed illustrations cluttering any leftover space available. . .

For the most I was thinking about the beauty of the cards, however in some small, insignificant part of my mind, I was starting to wonder if Madame Sibylla really was a carnival attraction, or something more.

Because I have a thing with the number four, I picked the forth card from the top of the pile. As Madame Sibylla flipped the card over, a part of my mind was fascinated by the picture on the card, but a larger and a more important part of my mind asked what it meant.

The card had a picture of a girl, no older than sixteen, curled up on a bed of all white, situated in a room of all black. Her brown curls were fanned around her face and her eyebrow was puckered, as if she was in deep thought. Her skin was very pale and she was wearing a red tank top and red sweats. As the truth dawned on me, I couldn't help but stare at the card. Even though the girl in the card's eyes was closed, I knew that her eyes were a deep, consuming brown. Why, I hear you ask?

Because that girl looked exactly like me.

**yay....REVIEWING TIME**

**lots of love  
Dawn. Chappers Dawn.**


	2. First Dream

**hello again...and thanks melanie for telling everyone about yourself  
now i will fire you from the beta role  
ps melanie...there is something called email. You don't have to review me to talk to me. You sit next to me in science.  
anyway...thanks for the reviews anyway and 'a', i think i will keep writing  
otherwise melanie will clober me with her fat, pete weitz filled head  
don't tell her i said that...**

Chapter 2: First Dream

A shivered, remembering, the caption underneath that dreaded picture was 'The Dreamer'.

That was the day I found out _I_ was the Dreamer. Someone that, due to the Gypsy's reaction, was someone to be feared. When I dream, I leave our universe, and go into another. There, I am left to protect and fend for myself against the dark creatures that live there. A scary few people of the human population living in my dreaming, parallel land to the world I know, are informed about these creatures, and those who do know of these monsters live in hope that they don't find them. These _creatures_ are a danger to all humans. They are the life-long enemies of the wolf. They are extremely fast and impossibly strong; the ultimate killing machines. And they live to hunt us and drink our blood.

They are known as the cold ones...

_...Vampires._

There were not many details I remembered about the day after entering the fortune teller's tent, but I could remember the important things: I could remember how, when Alice and I were leaving the tent, we looked back to see nothing in the space where the tent had been, i could remember how Madame Sibylla had made me keep the card I had touched, and how Alice never went to fortune tellers anymore. The rest of the day was almost erased from my mind completely.

The night, however, was forever etched in my mind...

_I felt a thud and the cold, hard floor underneath me. I opened my eyes cautiously and examined my surroundings. I was no longer in my bedroom. The sun was beating down but where I stood I was encased in shadow. I was now looked like an old alleyway, one like are shown on old movie. The alley was cobbled with terracotta tiles that were cold underneath my bare feet. The surrounding walls were an industrial grey and had low, wide windows that I would have been able to see into; if it weren't for the sun's glare that was reflected onto them. Having utterly no idea where I was, I stood and walked down to one end of the alley, only to find more walls and windows: a dead end. I was standing there for a while, wondering if anyone knew I was here, or at least, not were I should be. "I highly doubt it Bella" I told myself. "Your parents don't care about you enough to know you hate it when they fight and you have no friends. No one gives a crap about you. Give up." Great motivation skills I have. I heard a cough from behind me and turned around to see a man, around 30 years old, staring, at me. For the first time I could remember, I felt self-conscience and looked down at what I was wearing. I was wearing a pair of faded skinny-leg jeans, a white singlet and an olive green cardigan. Quite normal dress, apart from the gold, expensive looking amber pendant hanging around my neck. The man seemed to think so too, because he suddenly started to close the space between us. The greed in his eyes was unmistakable, and I was truly scared at what was going to happen next. When he was close enough that I could smell stale his breath, I closed my eyes, only to feel a cold breeze. I opened my eyes gingerly and saw a tall, tanned woman with black hair holding the man back. He struggled violently until there was a loud, violent snap, and his body went lifeless. _

'_What a waste,' the tall brunette said, and looked at me. Her eyes were awe striking golden, and in the back of my mind this struck a chord, but I was too shocked to pick up on anything now. It was when I was staring at the lady who had started to take steps closer to me, that I became afraid, but I couldn't find my feet to run, it felt like my legs had turned to mush. _

_Suddenly she was less than a foot in-front of me. My eyes were wide as I took in her inhumane beauty, but before I had finished taking in her face, she slung me over her shoulder. I started to struggle against her, screaming but she didn't relent. Soon enough I started to feel light-headed and black spots started to appear clouding my vision._

_Then I blacked out._

I opened my eyes and found I was back in my bedroom, fully dressed in what I had been wearing to the fait: the blue and white striped dress. I looked around the familiar room, with creamy white walls, a desk with a laptop sitting on it, a rocking chair and a bed with a white bed-frame and a black duvet. My eyes went to my alarm clock and found it was only 3:17 in the morning. I didn't have to be awake for another three hours, so I closed my eyes and hoped for sleep to come again, with low expectations: it never did, and tonight was no exception. I sighed, wondering what I was going to do with all my spare time, when I felt the tugging in my subconscious again. I knew I had nothing better to do, so I closed my eyes and vivid pictures of my most recent nightmare came to my attention, and suddenly I realized what had been bothering me before.

The lady who had taken me had the same beautiful, dark topaz eyes as the stunning man I had seen in Madame Sibylla's life-changing crystal ball. I flinched, realizing this must have something to do with what she was talking about when reading my 'doomed' future.

**ohhhh.....DRAMA  
and also....REVIEWS  
something i like?....please?**

**lol  
Chappers/ Nicola**


	3. The Vampire King

**A/N hello lovlies  
I'd thought I'd say, this is my favourite chapter so far, to write and read so i hope you like it just as much as me**

Chapter 3: The Vampire King

_I was never popular in school, no matter how many times we move around because of debt. I was the freaky, pale one who liked classical music and reading Jane Austin. It wasn't that I couldn't make friends; every time I went to a new school, I was the most popular girl there for the first couple of weeks, until everyone saw how I particularly didn't want to make friends, it's just that I don't find people understand me. _

_Today at school was like every day in my life: go to classes, eat a snack around the bins, go to classes, eat lunch around the bins, go to classes and go home when the siren rings. Everyday the same routine. The only contact I received from the other students was 'hey, why you do that', 'look it's her' or 'sorry' when they pushed past me. When I got home I could hear fighting. Renee and Charlie are fighting again. Great, now I won't get any sleep. Not that I have any plans to sleep after what happened last night. After dinner of grilled cheese sandwiches, I changed into my red pyjamas and slid into bed. As I did, I couldn't help but feel that something big was going to happen. Something that would change my life._

I was suddenly aware of how comfortable I was, and when I opened my eyes, I found myself in a honeymoon suite with blood red walls and white furnishings. I was lying on a bed positioned in the middle of the room. I closed my eyes hoping to sink back into unconsciousness, but images of the last dream I had flooded back into my awareness, and I bolted upright in shock. As I looked around at the room I was being held prisoner, I noticed a shadow in the corner of the room that was familiar some-how, which was odd. I had never been to such a place before, but guessing from how elaborately the room I was in was furnished, I would have to say it was a castle, or a mansion at the very least, a five star hotel.

Suddenly, the shadow shifted, and the reason for my confusion stepped out. It was the same woman; tall, brunette with rich, golden eyes, but something about her was wrong. I remembered here skin being tanned in the alley, but here, in this light, it looked ghostly pale. Today she was wearing a black tunic with white lace and a pair of dark, navy skinny leg jeans. Half of her waist-long hair was pulled up and the other half left down.

As she approached me, I couldn't help but feel scared. What had she been doing in the alley anyway? What has she brought me here for? Would I ever see anyone I love again? I had a feeling I was about to find out.

'Isabella,' She addressed me as her golden eyes penetrated into my brown ones, 'you have been chosen by the highest authority in Italy to work here. My name is Evangelie, and I am sorry for not telling you earlier, but I am sorry, for taking you without your permission, for bringing you here, and giving you to the king. Truly sorry.

'It's alright, I forgive you.'

'You will not be so forgiving when you learn what we are.' When she said that I had shivers down my spine, but I answered with the truth.

'Friends always forgive each other, no matter what they have done. No matter what they are doing. No matter what they are _going_ to do. That's what friends are for.' And I do believe I know enough about Evangelie, from the little I have talked to her, to consider her as that. A friend.

'Thank you, dearest Bella. Now I must get you ready. The king wants to see you now. Your clothes are in the bottom shelf of the dresser. Good luck.'

With that she left me and strode out the brown, wooden door.

I had no idea what was going on now. I didn't understand what Evangelie had just told me, was she saying that she wasn't human? This meant nothing there was a new problem, and what felt like a more important problem at hand; the king. There were not many things I was sure of now, but one of them is that if I do not see _him_ now, I would see him one day, and I should not delay such a punishment. I walked over to the white dresser and opened the second drawer to find a grey, cloak-like dress, black stockings and a pair of black ballet flats. I dressed quickly, not bothering to look in the many mirrors decorating the room, when I thought of something. How will I meet this _king_? I don't know my around this mansion of sorts. I barely know my way around the room I had woken up in. So _how_ was I supposed to find him?

Almost as if it was answering my thoughts, I heard a small knock on my door. I opened it to find Evangelie outside with three other beautiful women. Saying nothing, she took my hand in her icy palm. I shivered as she led me down a system of corridors and halls, bordered with the same dark, wooden doors that opened into the room I woke up in, until we paused out side a door that could only be described as magnificent.

The door consisted of twelve black iron panels, outlined in gold, each one describing the history of Italy. The panels were intricately carved and each one looked like priceless work of art.

'We cannot go any further,' Evangelie stated. 'We have never been inside these walls, and probably never will see what wonders are held within such fabulous doors. Only you have been summoned, so only you may enter.' I felt a cool breeze, and I was alone. I gulped, and pushed the doors aside, revealing to me a room with rose red walls and an exquisite painted ceiling. The ceiling was painted white with gold crosses that meet at the centre and hanging from it were three diamond chandeliers. On the wall opposite me there were hanging, golden plagues and a deep red curtain. In front of the curtain was a throne made from what looked like _pure_ gold. And sitting in that amazing chair, was the man from Madame Sibylla's crystal ball.

I stared awestruck at the man, who was even handsomer in the flesh, and wondered what he had to do with my future. His head jerked up when he heard the door open and his golden eyes pierced mine, and I just _could not _bring myself to look away. I felt like I was drowning in his eyes, being pulled under with no chance of resurfacing. Suddenly, he closed his eyes and beckoned me to come forward with one of his pale hands and, as though I was under a spell, I walked towards him, stopping around seven paces away.

'What is your name young one?' he questioned in a voice that rung with authority. His voice was so smooth it was like honey, and I was so shocked hearing his voice that he had to ask the question again to get a reaction.

'B-Be-Bella' I stuttered, hoping he wouldn't have thought me too much of a fool.

'Well, Bella, I going to tell you straight out. Everyone who lives in this palace is not human. We are, in fact, vampires. And now that we have saved your life, you are our slave. Do not worry, for I will not kill you, but be warned. You obey me. Not complying to do so will gain you nothing but grave consequences. Now go and get out of my sight.'

I wanted to go, to get out of his sight before something bad happened, but I was frozen to the ground. I couldn't move.

The mansion was filled with _vampires_? I did not believe it, but all the small markers that I had picked up watching Evangelie lead to that outcome; her strength, speed, pale skin and the amount of beauty that everyone that I had seen in this place held, the vampire option was the only one that made sense.

'Evangelie, take Miss Bella out of my sight and get her ready for tonight's proceedings.' At once, Evangelie was at my side and tugging my arms. When she figured out that I couldn't move, she understood immediately.

'You told her, didn't you?' He nodded, 'I told you this would happen, Edward, but you wouldn't listen to me. You should have let her get used to this place before telling her about us. You shoul-'

'Silence!' Edward bellowed, 'Get out of my sight, both of you' With that, I felt a pair of ice cold arms around my waist, picking me up and lifting me out of the room, up the stairs and into the same room as before. Evangelie placed me on the bed, and I collapsed, sobs coming out of my throat and tears falling down my cheeks rapidly.

'Hush, stop crying,' she tried to comfort me, 'Everything will be ok, I promise.' And I couldn't help but believe her. I stopped crying and looked up at her. Her golden eyes were scorching as she continued. 'I have to get you ready for tonight, as you are the guest of honour.'

'At what?' I asked.

'The Vampire Ball'.

I gulped. I didn't think I was ready for this, but Luke had instructed it, and I am sure there was to be a big consequence if I wasn't. The following hours were spent in front of a mirror I didn't once look in with Evangelie prepping me for the 'ball'. After what seemed like years, I heard a small knock on the door, and Evangelie stiffened.

'I'll take her down to the ballroom myself, thankyou' Evangelie yelled to the vampire on the other side of the door. I heard mumbling and then retreating footsteps. After a few more minutes of torture, Evangelie proclaimed that I was done and I opened my eyes. I stared at the stranger in the mirror. She looked very tall in a pair of red stilettos and a red dress that that fitted her tightly until her waist, bringing out her impressive bust line, and flared off into a cloud of red silk. Her brown hair was curled and pinned back out of her face. The colour of the fabric was perfect, bringing out the creaminess of her skin and the blush on her cheeks. She was very pretty, I had to admit.

I turned away from the mirror to see Evangelie looking heavenly in all white. Her dress was strapless and hung on her body perfectly, showing off her long legs. She looked just like I pictured an angel, minus the wings. I knew I could never beat her beauty. She took my hand, washing away all my bad self-esteem issues, replacing them with a new fear.

Vampires.

I held Evangeline's hand all the way as we weaved through the house; staircases, hallways and doors were used too many times I lost count. Too soon, we paused outside a plain, wooden door. Evangelie dropped my hand and pushed open the door to a ballroom, and I gasped. Not only was it _entirely_ white, from the ceiling with another chandelier to the ground, making it look like it was right out of a fairy tale, it was also filled with hundreds of people, if you could call them that, wearing _only_ white. When they heard my reaction, hundreds of inhumanly beautiful faces turned my way, their gazes piercing me from every direction. I started to feel self-conscience again, and it was only when I looked down that I realized why I was so popular tonight. In a white ballroom, filled with hundreds of vampires, all wearing white, I was wearing red. Blood red.

I stiffened, and I heard a laughing sound from behind me. I spun around, only to see Edward, dress in a black tuxedo, walking towards me. He stopped in front of me and held out his hand, obviously to dance, and remembering what he said before, took it politely. As we walked into the middle of the room, the other vampires parted for us. Already I was sick of their gazes, ranging from hunger to lust, and I was just about to leave when I saw Evangelie holding the hand of another vampire. The vision of her made me stay were I was, and Luke and I stopped walking. We were in the middle of the room, and as he put his arms around me, I felt a jolt of electricity that ran through my body. I tried to pull away, but Luke's iron grip wouldn't let me, and the music started. After dancing to three songs, he bent over and whispered 'Thankyou' into my ear before letting my go and walking away. It wasn't long until I was pulled into other vampires arms, but my thoughts stayed with Luke. What did he mean _'Thankyou_'? Why was he making me do this? Would I ever be free? Answering these questions would require staying in the palace, something I wasn't to keen on, and from that I came up with my answer.

I would run away. I looked around for Evangelie and when I found her, told her I was going to bed.

'Do you need me to help you find your way?' she questioned.

'No, I'll be fine' I lied and I made my way out of the ballroom. As soon as I was out I opened all the doors I came across. Kitchen, bathroom, ballroom, living room, observatory, _bedroom_. Finally, I had found what I was looking for. I ran inside and went straight to the wardrobe. After a quick search, I found a pair of black jeans and a dark green shirt. I quickly changed out of the dress, throwing it out the window, and pulled on my new clothes. Once dressed, I peeked out of the window to see what floor I was on. It was raining heavily, but, with luck, I was on the second floor, and underneath the window was a pond. I didn't know how deep it was, but as it was my only way out, I decided to jump. Air whooshed past my face and I was plunged into cold, dark water. On the top of the pond, I swim to the edge of the pond, heaved myself out with the dress, and started running full speed, knowing at anytime they could realise I was gone and find me. At the gate to the mansion, I turned around and looked at the vampire palace for what I hoped would be the last time.

As I climbed over the fence, I was sure I heard someone scream. _They know_ I thought _they know and you have to RUN_. So I did. I ran away from the mansion and followed the road into the town. When I got there, I was exhausted, wet and cold. I went into a building that looked a lot like a pub, but only got a few steps before I felt sick and black clouded my vision, and I collapsed.

**woah...long chapter, but soooo worth it  
Lol  
Chappers Dawn  
Head Ninja of the YES Party**


	4. Soulmate

**Hahaha…..finally**

**Chapter 4**

RVPOV (random vampire's point of view…otherwise known as Dimitri)

**A/N ok guys, originally I was only going to have the story in Bella's view, but the chapter explains itself better if it is in Demetri's POV. This will be the one and only vampire POV.**

**Maybe.**

The King, and most of the vampires in our palace, were never the same after the Queen ran away. The night of the ball was imprinted perfectly into all of our minds, and we would never forget that night.

It was the night, after 500 years of being alone; King Edward found his soul mate.

A human named Bella.

_After dancing with Bella, the king whispered something into her ear and left her in the middle of the ballroom. Her face showed that she was nervous, but her eyes held an emotion that was close to excitement. Heath approached her slowly, and as soon as they were dancing, the rest of us joined them on the floor with our partners. The only one without a mate in our coven was the king himself, and not wanting to ruin the romantic atmosphere, departed out the back door. After dancing with many vampires, Bella left the arms of Charlotte and made her way over to Evangelie and excused herself from the rest of tonight's proceedings. Probably best if she wasn't here when the hunt began. Evangelie asked her if she needed help to find her room and Bella very quickly refused it. She walked with quite a fast pace and no-one thought much of her early departure._

'_Humans need sleep,'_

'_Must be in shock'_

'_She's holding up well'_

_We continued to gossip until a loud slash was heard from the direction of the pond. There was a moment of absolute silence until King Edward came storming in with a murderous glare in his eyes, anger coming off him in rolls._

'_Where is she? He demanded, 'Where is Bella?'_

_We all look around and when we couldn't find her, we remembered that she had left some time ago._

'_She asked to be excused from tonight's proceedings and left half an hour ago,' Evangelie replied calmly, but the king's anger only increased._

'_You fool! She will try to escape without constant supervision! Evangelie, Dimitri, come with me. The rest of you, stay here. You have done enough damage!'_

_And with that, he closed his eyes and tasted the air._

'_This way,' he stated and Evangelie and I followed him out of the front entrance of the white ballroom. We continued to follow Bella's scent, and were surprised to find that she had been in every room in the hallway._

'_What was she doing?' King Edward asked._

'_Probably trying to find her way back to my room,' Evangelie replied, always trying to find the most optimistic option._

_Suddenly, we came to a door where her scent was stronger than in the others. We barged into the room and saw the result of Bella's panic. The bedside table was overturned, the lamp resting on it smashed into pieces of red and orange glass. Personal belongings were scattered everywhere, clothes pulled out of the wardrobe and the window opened large enough for someone to squeeze through. Evangelie gasped at the destruction of the room while Edward and I went to the window. As I gassed over the estate, with its lush green grass, orchards filled with monthly produce and a lake that was so smooth it reflected the moon on its surface, Edward pointed at the gate, and I followed his gaze. There was enough moonlight to see a woman climb over the gate to our estate, and I instantly knew it was Bella._

_We all knew it was too late. We could only pass through the gate while on business or on a hunting trip. _

_We were prisoners in our own paradise._

_While the King and I were staring out the window, Evangelie had calmed down enough to ask us what was wrong. When she didn't get an answer, she came to the window, only to realise what had happened and fall to the ground._

_Edward was still looking out the window with a blank expression on his face when I went to comfort Evangelie._

'_Sh-she was m-m-my friend Edward. How could you d-do this to her? H-h-how c-c-could you?' Evangelie choked out between sobs. _

_Ten minutes later, when she had stopped crying water-less tears, and we looked over at Edward. He made no sigh of leaving the window sill, so I picked Evangelie up into my arms and carried her to her room to give the king some privacy._

_When I got back to the ballroom no one was there and remembering the purpose of the ball, got ready to join the hunt._

_They would find out soon enough._

Everyday for the past four months, the King had gone to the window. After the first few times, the crowd that had started watching him dwindled. Everyone could see the depression he was wrapped in, but no-one could sympathise, as we all had our mates.

He stopped talking to people and never did the things that used to bring him such joy.

Whenever we held a hunting ball, or accommodate visitors, he would stand in the background, or simply not come at all.

Everything reminded him of Bella.

Today was the day we had all been hoping had never come.

Before Bella came into our lives, we had scheduled a hunting outing for today's date. Although we were all thirsty, we were all worried about what would happen when the gates where opened and Edward was set free to find his mate in 48 hours. Who knows what he could do in that time.

BPOV

It has been four months since I ran away. Away from my only chance at a normal life, from my only friend and from the one chance I hade at love.

Away from a palace filled with vampires.

In the past four months I had made myself a suitable life. One both better and worse.

I lived in a one bedroom, one bathroom apartment paid for fifty/fifty by the government and my lowly barmaid's salary.

Everyday I slept until noon, get up, get dressed, walk over to and started my shift at the local bar, before coming home late and fall asleep on the couch. It was a simple life, repetitive to the most of the word, but it was better than being held captive in _the_ palace.

That is what I like to tell myself.

Because not matter what I tell myself to think, I can't help remembering the Vampire King.

And every time I thought of him, with his bronze hair and golden eyes, I wish I hadn't run away. The way I felt in his arms was morally wrong, because, while in the arms of someone who at any moment, kill me wand whose main interest was holding me captive, I felt right.I felt _whole._

I woke up with a feeling that today was important, but I ignored it. Looking at my alarm clock, I found I was late for work, so I threw on the first thing I could find, which, unfortunately, the peach and grey tunic I wore last night. Not stopping to make myself presentable, I slid on some peep-toe black heels and raced out the door, snatching the keys to the apartment, my wallet and a piece of toast on the way out, but not before catching a glance at my outfit in the mirror next to the door.

_I look as though I got drunk and went home with someone._

My brown hair was a mess of frizzy curls, my makeup from last night smeared down the right side of my face, and my dress crumpled enough from the floor to get a few questioning looks today, but I had no time to try and fix myself up as I locked the door and started the short walk to the local bar. After running away from the mansion on the hill, I worked in Cindy's bar, a couple of streets away from where I live, serving pub food behind the counter. It wasn't my first choice of employment, but, as I was underage, it would have to do, and the measly salary I was paid fortnightly was enough for me to live in the apartment by myself without being in debt.

I was puffing, my breath coming in low, wispy breaths when I slid behind the counter to start another long shift.

After serving countless amounts of chicken parmesan, two men walked into the bar and I gasped, not only because they were wearing black cloaks, but because one of them had taken his hood off, revealing his face, and anyone who new what to look for could easily identify him as a vampire. This wasn't the first vampire I had seen outside the palace. They always came here to pick up their next victims. The first, and main, thing I noticed about this mystery man was that he was very handsome. Insanely so. But then certain features I recognised starting to appear and I felt fear settling into my bones, freezing me to the ground.

The vampire had a chiselled jaw and golden eyes. But the thing that scared me most was the shade of his hair. It was a startling shade of bronze.

On that could only belong to Edward.

I knew that if he saw me here he would kill me, or worse, take me back to their lair, so I turned around, grabbed my jacket, and fled out the staff entrance, never looking back.

I mumbled to Angela, another employee, that I was going home and started the walk back home very much alert. Half way there, I saw a shadow move beside me. The cold night air whipped my face as I increased my speed. I needed to get away from here, back to my apartment, and I was almost there when something cold and hard pushed me back against a wall. I looked up to meet the stare of Edward. A strange, strong, indescribable emotion had filled his scorching, golden eyes. It was almost victorious as though in finding me, he had come alive, after being dead for so long. I almost smiled.

We stood like this, staring into each other's eyes for an immeasurable period of time until suddenly he stepped back and looked me up and down. I thought he was going to leave then, but instead, the other cloaked vampire came and I started to feel woozy. The last thing I remembered were a pair of strong and relatively cold arms catching me as I collapsed.

**Okay guys, sorry for the wait. I was busy. Mainly, guy trouble. Need I say more? For my Shenton friends reading this, Luke Holder is a Fag. **

**I will be forever single, and will grow up to the age of 47, casting spells and caring for 13 cats, and when people start calling me weird, I will go and commit spontaneous suicide.**

**Or become a crack funeral director.**

**Don't ask. Our gay debating coach gave me the idea.**

**Thanks Jeremy.**

**Lol**

**Cyber Brownies for reviewers**

**Chappers Dawn**


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey guys who get updates to my story. Mad props to you. Who knew that I could change the life of one person because they read my story and thought I was crazy.

I strive to spread my disease.

Lol

Anyway, the reason for this update is because I am putting the story on temporary hitas (I think that's what its called). I am writing another story now called 22 for the Night World category so _la_ cool peeps on updates….you will be the first to know. Basically, it is about Ash and Mary Lynette when Ash never comes back. They are a bit older, hence the title (their age) and there will be some quotes from songs about breaking apart hearts and mushy lyrics, coz that's how I like my fan fic.

Anyway, that should be up soon, so check THAT out, and I should be writing this very soon because I still love the story but I have to change the plot a bit.

Ok

Loves you

Nicola (the sped child)


End file.
